Pokemon Legends: Kanto
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Yue Tsukishiro, 13, begins her pokemon journey.  Along her way she will face many foes and make many friends.  What will the future hold for this new trainer?  OC Adventure.


Episode 1: Breeding Success

Characters: All OC adventure! (Gym leaders are all the same except for Giovanni, he is replaced by Blue & the professors are all the same too)

This is the written documentation of how Yue Tsukishiro started on her journey as a Pokemon trainer!

~~~~XxXxXxX~~~~

The sound of a blaring alarm had awoken thirteen year old Yue Tsukishiro. She stumbled out of bed and into the shower. Once clean she dressed and went downstairs, and was instantly greeted by seven excited young Eevee's. She petted the pups and grabbed some treats off of the ledge. After sprinkling some on the floor from them, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Yue asked.

"I thought I would make something special today. How do hotcakes with blueberry syrup sound?" He mother asked.

"That sounds amazing! What's the occasion?"

"I just got off of the phone with Samuel, you know that he and I have been talking recently, and he said the pups are ready for sale."

"Samuel? You mean Professor Oak?" Yue asked. Her mother nodded. "Well, thats great mom."

Yue's mom breeds Eevee's for a living. Its something she had always wanted to do since she came across her first Eevee and fell in love with them. After realizing how rare they were she decided to breed them to give other trainers a chance of experiencing the joy of having their own Eevee, even if their goal was to evolve them into something equally as fantastic. And she had always put into Yue's head to follow her dreams just as she had, because if you really want it, you can make it happen.

Being a Breeder, her mom had to talk to people that were in charge of giving trainers their first Pokemon, especially if she was going to be giving a new trainer their first, just to make sure they were old enough to begin learning to fight an protect their trainers.

Yue opened the fridge and pulled out a small box of blueberries. "So, uh... did you ask him about that other thing?"

"What other thing dear?" Her mom asked with her back turned to Yue, as she cooked the hotcakes.

"You know, the thing we've been talking about since I turned thirteen."

"I'm still drawing a blank."

"Come on mom. I've waited three more years than most of the other kids do before they become trainers. You promised me that you would talk to Professor Oak about it."

Yue's mom turned around smiling, with a plate full of hotcakes in hand. "And I did dear. She set the plate in front of Yue and left the room. Soon returning with a package that she set beside Yue. "Eat your hotcakes, then you can open the package."

Excited, Yue quickly began shoveling the blueberry covered hotcakes into her mouth. She emptied the plate and drank down the glass of milk her mother pored her in record time. Her mother took the dishes and Yue began greedily tearing open the package. Inside was a Pokedex, a badge case, and six pokeballs.

"What Pokemon did he give me to start with? Did he tell you? 'Cause it doesn't say."

"Actually, he and I have been talking about that, and he said that if you would like it, you can have your pick of any of the Eevee pups you would like."

"You mean I can have one of them for my own?"

"Yep. And he has already gotten all of your trainer data imputed into your Pokedex."

Yue gave her mom a hug, a quick thank you, and ran into the living room with the pups. She then began watching them to find out which of them were going to be the best for her journey. They were all friendly, but she had to find out which one would be a better fighter. Did she want a fast Eevee or a strong one? That was the difference between a strong tackle or a speedy quick attack. Did she want one with a hardy growl or that could do a blinding attack?

As she watched them, she began to ponder names that would fit them with her mother's Flareon curled into her lap. Thats another thing she thought was interesting that her mom did. Once her Eevee's were unable to conceive pups she would evolve them rather than get rid of them. She currently had two Flareon's, a Vaporeon, and a Jolteon. She had mentioned that she was going to have to evolve one of the other Eevee's soon, but she had heard that trainers in other regions had found other evolutions that they could go through and wanted to wait to find out what they did.

"What do you think Fieora? Which one do you think I should take with me on my journey? I can't decide which suites me the best."

The Flareon looked at her and yipped. It then jumped down and started sniffing the young Eevee's. It then nudged one of them towards Yue.

"The speedy one with a good sand attack? You know what, I think you're on to something." Yue then picked up the pup. "What do you think little pup? Would you like to travel across Kanto with me?" It yipped happily. "What do you think about the name Flash? You know, like the super hero." The Eevee yipped happily.

Yue ran over to the table and grabbed a pokeball then ran back to the couch. "Alright Flash, this will be your pokeball, I just wanna put you in it for a little bit, then I'll let you right out and let you play with your brothers and sisters until we have to leave. Yue held the ball out and the Eevee touched its nose to the button on the ball, the ball opened and the Eevee was sucked in. The ball wobbled back and forth a couple times until it stopped.

"It's official Flash, you and I are now partners!" Yue said holding the ball up triumphantly. Then true to her word, she let the Pokemon out of its ball and let it continue to play with its siblings.

Soon after her mom came into the room. "So honey, have you decided yet?"

"Yep, that one there, his name is Flash. I put him in the ball temporarily, but I thought it would be pretty useless to keep him in it while I was still here."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Not until at least after lunch. I still need to pack my bags and make sure I have my money on me."

"About that dear, I don't want you to carry all of your money on you all the time. I've been watching the news and I've heard that Team Rocket is starting to make a comeback. The news report was saying that in Cerulean City a trainer was hospitalized and most of his Pokemon was taken from him. The only reason that he even has any of them left is because the Gym leader Misty and her three sisters had driven them away."

"Really? She's so cool." Yue then sighed. "If she can do stuff like drive off team rocket, how am I supposed to defeat her and the other Gym leaders in battle?"

"That's where your training will help you. Remember the reason I had you wait. I wanted you to study at the Pokemon academy and learn from watching those battles on TV. Study the weaknesses of the gym leaders favored Pokemon. Remember love, as long as you do your best, your a winner no matter the outcome."

"I know, I know."

"Now why don't you get packed, and I'll make you enough food to last you a couple of days through Viridian Forest. And don't get excited and forget your sleeping bag."

"I won't mom."

With that Yue ran upstairs and started packing. She only grabbed a few outfits, she'd just have her mom send her more when she got to Pewter City. She made sure to pack her make up and hair care products as well, after all, sleeping in the forest was no excuse to not look your best. She made a quick job of the rest of the stuff, and when she was finished packing, she sifted through her closet for her sleeping bag. Yue gave her room a quick once over, and before she left for downstairs she grabbed her Snorlax pillow as well.

"Alright mom, I've got everything."

"Did you remember your toothbrush?"

"Yes mom, I remembered my toothbrush."

"Well, I'm still working on your lunches. If you don't think it will be too heavy, you can take the two person tent with you."

"That actually sounds like it would be a good idea. Where is it?"

"It should be in the basement."

"Alright, I'll go get it." Yue then ran to the basement and grabbed the small zip up bag that held the tent. "Alright. As soon as mom packs my lunch, I will head out!"

About a hour or so later her mother was finished making five days worth of lunches. "You can never have too much food with you. Besides you might run across another trainer who was less prepared."

"Alright mom, I'm ready!" Yue said as she packed the food into her bag, as well as a small bag of Pokemon food.

Tears filled her mothers eyes. "I knew this day was coming and I'm still not prepared for it. I'm gonna miss you Yue."

"Oh mom, I'm going to miss you too." Yue said, giving her mother a hug.

Her mom wiped away her tears. "Okay dear, call your Eevee to its ball and you'll be ready." As Yue did this her mother told her to wait a minute before leaving. She disappeared into the other room and came back with a couple potions. In case Flash gets injured or you need to heal a Pokemon you catch. Remember,when you go to the stores, these are as important as pokeballs."

"Noted. Well mom, I'm leaving now."

"Don't forget, if you need me, I'm only a phone call away."

Yue smiled brightly. "Bye mom, I love you."

And with that, Yue began her Pokemon Journey.

~~~~XxXxXxX~~~~

A/N:

This will be a semi-interactive story. Yue is on a journey who wants to join her? Here is your chance to become a Pokemon trainer. She is going to have to do battle with people and make friends along the way. Even if it is just a one episode friend. People that comment will have a chance to become part of this story. If I like the character enough and you continue to comment and give me feedback (I will take positive and negative) they have a chance of becoming re occurring characters. It will span three different websites;

itachi-lawliet (dot) deviantart (dot) com

fanfiction (dot) net/ ~legalassassin

itachi-lawliet (dot) livejournal (dot) com

All you need to enter is this information:

Username (cause some people forget to log in)- Character Name- Region- Hometown- starting pokemon- current party.

(bear in mind how early into the story it is and the region, you're not going to find a Purrloin in the Kanto region and depending on your home town you may come across different kinds of pokemon that someone would from Viridian City. I'm using info from both the games and the anime for Pokemon locations. Also I don't want anyone saying they have a legendary Pokemon, cause lets face it, no one can catch them, not even Yue will be able too.

Also instead of Geovanni running the Gym, it is gonna be Blue... meaning Gary is doing what hes doing in the series.


End file.
